1990
]] '']] '']] '']] celebrates it 35th anniversary.]] '']] '' premieres in syndication.]] '']] '']] '']] Theatrical releases Feature films *March 12 - ''The Brave Little Toaster (Washington, D.C.) *March 21 - The Black Cauldron (Bend, Oregon) (re-issue) *March 23 - Pretty Woman (Touchstone Pictures) *April 6 - Ernest Goes to Jail (Touchstone Pictures) *April 27 - Spaced Invaders (Touchstone Pictures) *June 13 - Dick Tracy premiered in Woodstock, Illinois (Touchstone Pictures) *June 14 - Dick Tracy premiered in Los Angeles, California and Orlando, Florida (Touchstone Pictures) *June 15 - Dick Tracy (Touchstone Pictures) *July 13 - The Jungle Book (final re-issue) *July 18 - Arachnophobia (Hollywood Pictures) *August 3 - DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp *August 17 - Taking Care of Business (Hollywood Pictures) *October 5 - Fantasia (re-issue, restored and remastered release) *October 12 - Mr. Destiny (Touchstone Pictures) *November 16 - The Rescuers Down Under is released to generally favorable reviews, but is a box office disappointment. *November 21 - Three Men and a Little Lady (Touchstone Pictures) *December 23 - Green Card (Touchstone Pictures) premieres in Los Angeles. Shorts *June 15 - Roller Coaster Rabbit *August 3 - Dude Duck (re-issue) *September - Mickey's Safety Club: Street Safe, Street Smart *October - Mickey's Safety Club: Halloween Surprises *November 16 - The Prince and the Pauper is released alongside The Rescuers Down Under. *''You and Your... Five Senses'' (remake version) Events *August 3 - Walt Disney Pictures introduces a variation of the original logo in front with a long version debuting in October, in front of the re-issue of Fantasia. Character debuts *May 5 - Kit Cloudkicker, Rebecca Cunningham, Don Karnage *May 6 - Wildcat *May 19 - Molly Cunningham *June 15 - Dick Tracy, Dick Tracy, Jr., Tess Trueheart-Tracy, Big Boy Caprice, Flattop Jones, Itchy, Mumbles, Pruneface, Lips Manlis, Breathless Mahoney, Stooge Viller, Shoulders, The Brow, Little Face, The Blank, Influence, The Rodent, Spuds Spaldoni, Ribs Mocco, Bug Bailey, Steve the Tramp, Numbers, Texie Garcia, Mrs. Green, Mike, D.A. Fletcher, Pat Patton, Sam Catchem, Lefty Moriarty, Chief Brandon *June 16 - Colonel Spigot *August 3 - Merlock the Magician, Dijon *September 10 - Darkwing Duck, Gosalyn Mallard *November 16 - Jake, Wilbur, Cody, Marahute, Percival McLeach, Joanna the Goanna, Dr. Mouse, Cody's Mother, Baitmouse, Frank, Faloo, Krebbs, Red, Sparky, Crocodiles *December 17 - Amy Miller, Jim Slocum, Jessica Slocum Theme parks *Disneyland celebrates its 35th anniversary. *January 11 - The Party Gras Parade debuts at Disneyland. *April 29 - The One Man's Dream show at Disneyland has its final performance. *May 26 - Mickey's Birthdayland is renamed Mickey's Starland. *November 18 - The Party Gras Parade at Disneyland has its final performance. *December 7 - Honey, I Shrunk the Kids: Movie Set Adventure opens at Disney-MGM Studios. *December 31 - Dick Tracy Starring in Diamond Double Cross at Disneyland has its final performance. Albums *''The Disney Afternoon '' *November 16 - The Rescuers Down Under Television Specials *April 21 - Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue airs on various television stations across the United States, including ABC, NBC, and CBS *May 6 - The Muppets at Walt Disney World airs. *November 21 - The Muppets Celebrate Jim Henson airs. Shows *May 5 - TaleSpin premieres as a "preview" on the Disney Channel; it would begin airing in syndication on September 7. *September 10 **''The Disney Afternoon'' airs its first broadcast. **''DuckTales'' begins airing its third and final season. *November 19 - Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers airs its final episode. *November 28 - DuckTales airs its final episode. Comics *April - Disney Comics (the company) is founded and publishes their first issues of Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers, Donald Duck Adventures, DuckTales, Mickey Mouse Adventures, Goofy Adventures, and Roger Rabbit, alongside continuing Walt Disney's Comics and Stories and Uncle Scrooge. *November - Disney Comics begins a four-issue TaleSpin mini-series. Magazines *October - The first issue of Disney Adventures is published Books *''Cowboy Mickey'' *''Scrooge McDuck and the Big Surprise'' *March 9 - Armstrong the Robot and Earthquack *April - Sphinx for the Memories and Sir Gyro Gearloose *September - Mickey's Young Readers Library series *December - The Prince and the Pauper (Little Golden Book) Video games *''Castle of Illusion starring Mickey Mouse'' for Sega Master System *''DuckTales: The Quest for Gold'' for Amiga and Commodore 64 *June - Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers and Adventures in the Magic Kingdom for NES *''Mickey Mouse wa Shouboushi'' (Epoch Handheld LCD) *''Mickey's 123: The Big Surprise Party'' (Amiga, DOS) *''Mickey's ABC's: A Day at The Fair'' (Amiga, DOS) *''Donald and Goofy'' (Epoch Handheld LCD) *''Cinderella'' (Tiger Handheld LCD) *''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs'' (Tiger Handheld LCD) *''Goofy'' (Tiger Handheld LCD) *''Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers: The Adventure in Nimnul's Castle'' (DOS) *''Dick Tracy'' (NES, Game Boy) *''Dick Tracy'' (Amiga, Atari ST, Commodore 64, DOS, Amstrad CPC, ZX Spectrum, Amstrad GX4000) *''Disney Animation Studio'' (Amiga, DOS) *''DuckTales'' (Tiger Handheld LCD) Home video releases VHS releases *January 24 - New York Stories *March 16 - Honey, I Shrunk the Kids *March 28 - Dead Poets Society *May 3 - The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Volume 4: There's No Camp Like Home and Volume 5: Wind Some, Lose Some *May 18 - The Little Mermaid *July 25 **''Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue'' **''Cheetah'' *August 14 **''DuckTales: Raiders of the Lost Harp'' and Space Invaders **''Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers: Danger Rangers'' and Super Sleuths **''Disney Sing Along Songs: The Bare Necessities'' (re-issue) **''Disney Sing Along Songs: Under the Sea'' **''Disney Sing Along Songs: Disneyland Fun'' *September 21 - Peter Pan *October 19 **''Pretty Woman'' (Touchstone) **''Blackbeard's Ghost'' (re-issue) **''Something Wicked This Way Comes'' (re-issue) **''The Watcher in the Woods'' (re-issue) **''Walt Disney Mini Classics: ''The Legend of Sleepy Hollow **''Walt Disney Cartoon Classics: ''Donald's Scary Tales, and Halloween Haunts *December 4 - Ernest Goes to Jail *December 9 **''One Magic Christmas'' (re-issue) **''Babes in Toyland'' (re-issue) **''A Walt Disney Christmas'' (re-issue) **''A Disney Christmas Gift'' (re-issue) **''Jiminy Cricket's Christmas'' (re-issue) **''Where the Toys Come From'' (re-issue) **''Disney Sing Along Songs: Very Merry Christmas Songs'' (re-issue) *December 14 - Walt Disney Mini Classics: The Small One *December 28 **''Disney Sing Along Songs: Heigh-Ho'' (re-issue) **''Disney Sing Along Songs: Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah'' (re-issue) **''Disney Sing Along Songs: You Can Fly!'' (re-issue) **''Disney Sing Along Songs: Fun with Music'' (re-issue) **''Disney Sing Along Songs: I Love to Laugh!'' Laserdisc releases *September 14 - The Little Mermaid *October 19 - Walt Disney Cartoon Classics: Donald's Scary Tales, and Halloween Haunts People Births *January 6 - Natalie Palamides (actress, comedian, and screenwriter) *January 13 - Liam Hemsworth (actor) *January 15 - Chris Warren, Jr. (actor) *January 30 - Jake Thomas (actor and photographer) *February 6 - Dominic Sherwood (actor and model) *March 4 - Andrea Bowen (actress) *March 30 - Cassie Scerbo (actress, singer, and dancer) *April 9 - Kristen Stewart (actress) *April 12 - Mike Manning (reality television personality, actor, and activist) *April 15 - Emma Watson (actress, model, and activist) *April 18 - Britt Robertson (actress) *May 2 - Kay Panabaker (actress and voice actress) *May 16 **Thomas Sangster (actor, voice actor, and musician) **Marc John Jefferies (actor, voice actor, and comedian) *June 13 - Aaron Taylor-Johnson (actor) *June 28 - Jasmine Richards (actress and singer) *June 29 - Aaron Spann (voice actor) *July 6 - Jeremy Suarez (voice actor) *July 19 - Steven Anthony Lawrence (actor) *July 21 - Ben Tibber (voice actor) *July 24 - Daveigh Chase (actress, voice actress, singer, and model) *July 29 **Anthony Ghannam (actor) **Matt Prokop (actor) *August 6 - Kōki Uchiyama (voice actor) *August 10 - Lucas Till (actor) *August 15 - Jennifer Lawrence (actress) *August 23 - Wesley Singerman (voice actor) *August 24 - Elizabeth Debicki (actress) *August 29 - Nicole Anderson (actress) *September 5 - Max Mittelman (voice actor and actor) *September 15 - Matt Shively (actor) *September 21 - Allison Scagliotti (actress) *September 29 - Doug Brochu (actor, comedian, and voice actor) *October 5 - Myles Jeffrey (actor, voice actor, producer, and director) *November 11 - Ashley Rose Orr (actress and voice actress) *November 16 - Emma Ishta (actress and model) *November 24 - Sarah Hyland (actress and voice actress) *November 25 - Eli Russell Linnetz (actor and voice artist) *December 8 - Dana Terrace (storyboard artist, animator, and director) *December 13 - Joseph Garrett (actor and commentator) *December 17 - Ashley Edner (actress and voice actress) *December 23 - Anna Maria Perez de Taglé (actress and singer) Deaths *January 8 - Terry-Thomas (comic actor) *January 17 - Ken O'Brien (animator) *January 19 - Tommy Luske (actor and voice actor) *February 1 - Hal Ambro (animator and film director) *April 7 - Dick Lundy (animator and film director) *May 16 - Jim Henson (creator of the Muppets) *June 21 - Margaret J. Winkler (producer) *August 26 - Retta Scott (artist) *September 13 - Joaquin Garay (voice actor and singer) *November 23 - Roald Dahl (author, novelist, short story writer, poet, fighter pilot, and screenwriter) *November 24 - Dodie Smith (novelist and playwright) es:1990 fr:1990 it:1990 pt-br:1990 Category:Years in Disney history